1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shoe insert for the upper inner portion of footwear.
2. Background Art
Articles of footwear vary in form and function, and include varieties such as dress shoes, causal shoes, athletic shoes, dance shoes, work shoes, snow shoes, boots, sandals, and swim fins. Articles of footwear are typically mass-produced according to specific dimensions and construction specifications. The dimensions and specifications are usually designed to fit an average anatomically-shaped foot of a particular size. However, little consideration has been give to the biomechanics and unique anatomical variations among feet of different users.
A foot is a very complex biomechanical body part which creates special challenges for people seeking footwear that is both proper-fitting and comfortable. The foot has bones, cartilage and muscles which together create an intricate biomechanical structure. Each footwear user has a foot of unique biomechanical structure which has made protecting a toe area of the foot an increasing challenge. Toe protectors have been used in pre-assembled footwear such as roller skakes, in-line skating, ice skating, skiing, steel-toed boots, dance slippers, etc. However, toe protectors of prior footwear are manufactured according to pre-defined product specifications and do not accommodate the unique biomechanical and anatomical variations of each footwear user. Shoe comfort and fit is largely a subjective determination which greatly depends on the personal preferences of each footwear user. Despite attempts of prior art, the biomechanics and unique anatomical variations among feet of different users create a need for a footwear insert that cushions a front foot portion of a person wearing an article of footwear.
Prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,694,648; 6,618,962; 6,442,875; 6,270,872; 6,082,027; 4,026,046; 3,837,026; and 3,749,091; and U.S. Published Patent Application Nos. 2004/0159018A1; 2002/0083622; and 2001/0003876.